The results of a number of experiments support the notion that exposure to television violence can increase the likelihood that children will engage in aggressive behavior themselves. Additionally, it has been recently demonstrated that observation of media violence may also lead to an increase in children's tolerance of others' aggressive behavior. The proposed research is designed to test the hypothesis that media violence affects children's tolerance of aggression through emotional habituation to such stimuli and/or through influencing children's perceptions of reality. Additionally, children's television viewing habits, aggressive behavior, and age will be examined in relation to tolerance of real life aggression.